Brainstorm
by Swiit Dawn
Summary: • Quando você está confuso, só quer encontrar uma saída. Só quer encontrar a sua sanidade. Você não quer dançar. - OURO no I Challenge de Backstories •


**Nome do autor: **Swiit D.**  
Título: **Brainstorm**  
Capa: **x**  
Ship: **Tom Riddle Sr./Mérope Gaunt**  
Gênero: **General**  
Classificação: **K+**  
Formato: **Drabble**  
Observações: **Itens utilizados: dança e poção**  
Link para a fic se ela já estiver publicada: **x

* * *

**#**

**

* * *

**

E você via, quando passava por perto daquelas sebes altas e escuras que circundavam a casa-deles, um par de olhos, flutuando pelo meio das folhas como dois fantasmas. Aqueles olhos-sem-corpo, combinados com a respiração-curta-e-rápida, te assustavam em demasia. Você sacudia a cabeça, tentando colocar um pouco de razão dentro dela. Era apenas a menina-dos-Gaunt. Mas esse apenas não bastava para que seu coração não acelerasse e sua mente não começasse a rodar ao cavalgar por ali.

A menina-dos-Gaunt te seguia por uns vinte metros, ou cinqüenta ou doze quilômetros. Era meio difícil medir a distância enquanto seu coração batia mais alto do que o barulho dos cascos do cavalo. Ela quase sempre tropeçava, na pressa de te acompanhar. A menina-dos-Gaunt só queria estar um pouco perto de você, seu ídolo-amor-impossível-querido. E isso te assustava ainda mais.

Você só precisava chegar logo em casa e essa ânsia de vômito na boca do seu estômago desapareceria. Sua mente pararia de girar, como se você estivesse dentro de uma grande sala, procurando a saída. E essa saída era sua sanidade.

* * *

**#**

**

* * *

**

Nunca foi fácil definir-nomear-entender as coisas quando a menina-dos-Gaunt estava por perto. E ultimamente estava pior.

_(onde eu estou)_

A presença dela parecia ser constante.

_(é porque eu moro com ela me casei com ela)_

Você não entende bem como isso veio a acontecer. Você gosta muito dela _(a ama)_, com todas as suas forças, às vezes chega até a doer.

_(dói mais sua cabeça quando ela te beija uma sala vazia procurando a)_

Você adora vê-la colocar aquela tiara de margaridas na cabeça.

_(mas não são espinhos?)_

A bela-mulher-amor-da-sua-vida ri, ri, ri. Ela rodopia, fazendo girar seu vestido azul-da-cor-do-céu.

_(a menina-dos-Gaunt quer dançar comigo eu não posso procurando a saída)_

Sua esposa _(esposa?)_ estende uma mão delicada para você, em um convite mudo de vamos-dançar.

_(só que suas mãos estão sujas e eu tenho nojo-medo dela preciso fugir cadê a sanidade para eu sair)_

Então, você estende sua mão, sentindo o aroma do amor-suor-margaridas. Você a ama incondicionalmente.

* * *

**#**

**

* * *

**

Quando você começou a amá-la? Quando vocês se casaram? Sua cabeça lateja-dói-se-quebra-em-duas.

_(eu nunca a amei preciso sair)_

A bela-mulher-amor-da-sua-vida está nua. Ela é linda, a mulher mais linda do mundo.

_(a menina-dos-Gaunt é muito magra-sem-seios)_

Ela quer dançar _(hoje eu estou cansado de procurar)_

"Dance para provar que me ama.", ela diz, zombeteira-louca-preocupada. Essa manhã ela não te obrigara a tomar seu chá-insípido-água-suja-com-cheiro-de-cavalos. "Vamos, Tom."

Você vai dançar.

Você a ama.

_(amor-suor-margaridas)_

Enquanto a bela-mulher-amor-da-sua-vida mexe os braços magros, saltita e rodopia, segurando suas mãos nas dela, você pega seus olhos num relance.

_(os olhos de Cecília são verdes os dela são marrom-lama-fedorenta)_

E de repente, você se lembra.

_(eu estava com sede longa cavalgada, parei para descansar, espero que tenha sopa de ervilhas para o almoço cadê minha porta de saída)_

Você a ama.

_(Cecília apareceu estranho ela por ali a essa hora ela tinha um cantil de água eu sorri eu disse cadê minha porta)_

Ela vira-se de costas, numa dança louca, frenética. Você a ama.

_(a água tinha cheiro de cavalos e eu achei ruim, mas não reclamei Cecília é delicada pode se magoar cadê minha sanidade linda ela se inclinou para me beijar)_

A menina-dos-Gaunt sorri, levantando os braços. Por que você está com ela?

_(os olhos não são verdes são marrons-lama-fedorenta)_

Você pára de dançar, tira suas mãos das dela, com repulsa.

Finalmente, você encontrou a saída do salão. Tem poder completo sobra sua mente e tem sua sanidade mental de volta.

Você vira as costas para a menina-dos-Gaunt.

"Tom? Vamos dançar?", o tom de dúvida.

Você nunca a amou. Era uma certeza.

* * *

** # Nota: **Ouro no I challenge de backstories do 6v. Curiosamente, eu gostei muito pouco dessa fic. Postei só porque a maioria das pessoas gostou.


End file.
